


Nightingale, Blackbird

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler
Genre: Drama, Family-ish, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judge Turpin and young Johanna pay a visit to Count D's pet shop. What will they leave with...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightingale, Blackbird

~ Nightingale, Blackbird ~

Count D fixed a fake smile on his face as the perverted old judge and his poor young ward entered the shop.

"Another feathered friend for Miss Johanna?" the count inquired placidly.

"Yes," Judge Turpin replied tersely. In a kinder tone (although the count could tell that it was forced because kindness was not something that was in the judge's nature), Turpin said to the girl, "Go on, Johanna, pick whichever one you like."

The girl looked around shyly but failed to voice her preference even after several moments had passed.

Count D noticed that her gaze lingered on the kittens and puppies rather than the birds, and suspected that she would prefer a livelier pet than the judge was willing to allow... In fact, the count had a perfect pet for the situation, one that just so happened to be a bird...

"How about the nightingale, or this nice blackbird?" the judge asked, ignoring the count completely while he spoke to Johanna.

The count hoped she would disagree and give him the chance to offer her a  _special_  pet, but the little girl nodded hesitantly and they left with the nightingale and blackbird.

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> This Count D would probably be the father of the one who is the main character of PSOH, like I said in Omega Sigil. Although unlike Omega Sigil, this fic could fit within the canon events of ST.


End file.
